Betrayal
by RMVthewriter
Summary: At some point in a criminal mastermind's life, they face it. The destroyer of all things they had built, betrayal. But whoever said that was the end? Perhaps, it is the beginning to an even better opportunity, a chance to rise again. Or, maybe, she'll end up killing her team for their incompetence. Fifty fifty chance for Cinder Fall. One-shot for now.


Betrayal. It could wipe out decades of work, take out fools and masterminds alike. Great empires fell and new dynasties rose at the word. Even the smallest could cripple the strongest of men. But she was no man.

She walked off the airship with purpose. A deadly elegance to her steps, a flame of determination in her eye. She was the last one off, perhaps as a faint call back to her glory days, when they would wait for her with blind obedience.

At their mention, the flame in her eye glowed brighter, her teeth clenched, her hands curled to fists. Now, no one waited for her. In fact, no one even noticed her. She made her grand entrance into Beacon and no one batted an eye. Like she wasn't even special. Though, with the cavalcade of characters she had seen prior, she was certainly not the most… Eye catching of the bunch. The most beautiful, without a doubt, but even her attention was brought to the rainbow hair that surrounded her.

White, bright yellow, black transitioning into ruby, silver, and even emerald! Hair dye must've gotten popular while she was gone from civilization. No matter, raven black would suit her as it always had. Though that transition had looked nice…

Shaking off that train of thought, she finally took in her surroundings. The school of Beacon was a, well, beacon to the people of Vale. With its many towers shining lights of hope to all within view. She had always known she would go to Beacon, but she always thought it would be burning before she got there. No matter. It would in time.

She then turned her attention to the performance in front of her. Transition hair had fell into white hair's things and proceeded to blow up in a cloud of dust. White then berated her before being told off by black hair with a bow. White walked away with a huff, black walked away in silence, and transition fell to the ground, clearly defeated. Now was a good a time as any to start making allies, plus, she never could resist a fallen target.

She walked over to the small girl and offered a hand.

"Hello there. I'm Cinder. You seem to be having a bad day." The girl gladly took her hand and Cinder pulled her up. Their eyes met and Cinder was stunned, but she recovered quickly. The girl never even noticed.

"Hi! I'm Ruby." Of course it was. "And, yeah. It hasn't been going too well. What about you?" Cinder gave Ruby a sultry smile.

"I've been doing okay. I couldn't help but notice your eyes though. Are those contacts?" Ruby shook her head.

"Nope. My eyes are all natural! Just like my hair." And now Cinder's day was a whole lot better. Make a loyal ally out of Ruby and one of her goals became a whole lot easier.

"Well then Ruby, I have the feeling we'll be great friends. Come on, we'll walk to the grand hall together." Ruby gave her a wide smile, clearly grateful just to have some company, and Cinder internally plotted.

With Ruby's help, Salem would be crushed under Cinder's heel. At some point either before or after, Ozpin too would befall the same fate. It was all coming together now, Cinder could see it in her mind. Whether in one year or ten, Cinder would have her revenge, and one thing was for certain.

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos would pay for their betrayal.

* * *

 **Just an idea that came from me trying to think of what to write for my current stories. I definitely want to make this a story and not a one shot, but I have made a promise to finish all my stories and adding another one to the list would be a bit much. In time, in time.**

 **This story would be slightly AU (For instance, Cinder being only seventeen) and with an entirely new plot. But I have neither the mental capacity, nor experience enough to write my own plot (See: my other stories which make it a point to follow the normal plot), so this'll be on the back burner for now.**

 **If you like this and want to see more RWBY stuff by me, go and look at my other story The Hero. (Shameless plug 'cause why not?)**

 **Anyway. Not much to say about this one. It'll be a story eventually, but not anytime soon.**

 **Helpful criticism welcome. Until next time,**

 **-AGR**

 **Edit- For now, it'll just be a one shot. Maybe if I become more interested in it, or more people ask for its continuation, I'll make it a story.**


End file.
